Whispering Trees
by Unique Pines
Summary: Dipper befriends a group of talking trees that give him much-needed advice. But what will he use it for? Will it come in handy when Bill comes around? WARNING: BILLDIP, BIPPER, BILL X DIPPER!
1. Talking and Stalking

**A/N: Because I have suddenly fallen in love with this shipping, I shall now ship it myself. I should really stop making new stories and focus on the ones I have... but oh well!**

**Heads up guys- this week, er... ****_month... _****I'm gonna do freebie updating. In other words I will not be updating my stories in the order they come in; I'll be updating whichever ones I want in any order I like! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper slowly walked through the forest, careful not to trip while reading his journal. He leafed through the pages, his thumb grazing over the edges of the yellowing paper until he found the page he wanted.

_Whispering Trees-_

_Known to talk amongst themselves only, these trees are found deep in the forest surrounding the cliffs. When provoked, they speak and interact. Some use their branches as arms that move, other simply just have a mouth and eyes._

_They don't speak loudly, for their voices are quiet and hard to hear, hence 'whispering.'_

_The trees are not dangerous unless they feel threatened (which isn't hard since they are easily spooked) but they tend to be good-natured and friendly._

Dipper bit his lower lip as he closed the journal and tucked it in his vest.

_Spooked easily? _Hopefully he wouldn't come off as a threat in any way, for he really only wanted to meet them.

He mulled it over, inspecting himself to see if he looked 'intimidating.' He didn't think he did, he just looked like a normal young boy.

But had they seen a boy before?

Dipper decided not to worry about it too much; the trees probably only got scared by axes or stuff that could injure them.

Soon the cliffs were in sight, and he began to look over the trunks of the towering pine trees, searching for anything _unusual._

At last, he found a tree with the faint outline of a face. An easy smile and two closed eyes were carved out in the wood.

He gently tapped the bark, guessing that the tree was asleep.

"Hello?" He called to it. After a few seconds, he'd given up on it waking up, and stepped away. But when it's eyes flickered open, dazed from sleep, he jumped forward to greet it.

"Yes?" It asked, it's voice low and calm.

"Hello, my name is Dipper," he said politely,"I've been so excited to meet you!"

The tree's lazy grin grew larger. "Really? I thought all the humans forgot about us!"

Dipper chuckled. "Well, some _special _people remember- Wait, you've seen people before?"

The tree laughed in return. "Of course, boy! We're enchanted beings that are thousands of years old! We've definitely met some people along the way!"

Dipper nodded in amusement. "Who did you meet?"

"Well, I'd say the ones most worthy of talking about were the Indians that used to live around here. They'd always share story-telling sessions with us, and play and live with us. We were the best of friends, since the Tribe always tried to be one with nature. One young girl once made me a necklace..." The tree explained, shifting one of his thick branches down in front of Dipper. There, wrapped around the branch was necklace of rocks. Rocks with holes that were connected by thread.

He could tell it meant a lot to the tree, for he'd kept it with him all these years.

"It's beautiful," Dipper said in awe. He had gotten comfortable on the ground to listen to the tree.

"It was an apology gift. One of the neighboring tribes raided their village and took over for quite a while. This tribe wasn't quite as nice and respectful of nature as the other. They chopped us down for wood and tore up all the land they could to farm and build. They plagued the water with the blood of the things they killed, and all was terrible. They never thought twice about what they did; they didn't believe that the earth was a living thing just like them, and that it shouldn't be claimed and treated poorly."

Dipper frowned. "That's awful..."

The tree 'nodded.' He gave a short look of sadness before continuing.

"But then the day came when the enslaved tribe rose up against their captors, and chased them out and away. They did their best to replenish their surroundings, by planting trees and flowers and helping the animals recover. They came to us with many gifts- one for each tree -as a way to say sorry. My gift was this necklace that the girl had spent days making. She told me that it was her fault for not doing the right thing in the first place by rebelling, but I forgave her and accepted her apology."

Dipper admired the necklace silently, staring at the elaborate handiwork shown in the craft. It was impressive how smooth and shapely it was, considering when it was made.

"That's an amazing story..." Dipper praised, standing up and brushing off his shorts. "I'd love to hear more. But I really need to get home now; it's getting dark. God knows I shouldn't be in _these _woods at night. Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course! Now hurry along, before the bad things come out," the tree warned.

Dipper nodded before heading off.

* * *

There he was. Walking quickly to home, a lop-sided grin plastered on his face.

His hair was getting quite long now, he'd noticed that. Now it was waving gently onto his neck as he walked. His bangs reached to his eyes from where they hung from the brim of his hat. He looked adorable with his shaggy brown hair.

_Ah, his sweet little Pine Tree..._

Bill hovered above him, watching intently as Dipper continued to the Shack. He'd grown a strange liking to the boy, for he now watched over him more than ever. He didn't know exactly why, (despite all the things he knew) but he found him so... _amusing. _His amusement turned to fondness- not loving, only interest -and now he shadowed him on every mystery hunt and adventure he went on.

Bill had so much knowledge inside him, so many secrets, stories, and tales that it'd make a human's head explode. So his mind was usually a blur. Always trying to protect secrets, figure out more, and stalk suspicious people really took a toll on him.

But when he watched Dipper, his mind went blank. Watching him was like a break, relief. It was so easy to just stare at the way he worked, how he did things and how he acted. It didn't require him to do anything but look on, and he found that blissful.

He'd been getting bored of stalking him, though. All this watching made him crave interaction between him and Pine Tree. In addition, he'd been making something just for this. When it was ready, and the time was right, he'd get to talk to his favorite human once more. But for now, he'd wait.

* * *

**A/N: So if you can't understand my writing, I'll clear it up for you.**

**-The tree is foreshadowing something, *wink wink*.**

**-Bill doesn't _love _Dipper (yet) he just finds him genuinely interesting. Well, he probably does have a small crush on him but he just doesn't realize it now. Oh, _soon..._**

**-Bill can't wait to show Dipper what he made...**

**Eee! I love this! I'm so excited for the romance and all that! I've never done boy x boy before!**

**And for more news, go to my profile! Oh, and go check out my tumblr! (The link is on my profile, so you guys can FOLLOW ME)**

**REVIEW PEOPLES! I loves ya! Buh-bye!**

**~Unique Pines**


	2. Kissing and Missing

Dipper sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom, exhausted from the day. He shook out the water in his hair from showering, and his bangs fell straight in front of his eyes. He wondered when the last time he got a haircut was...

He ignored the thought as he walked into the room he shared with Mabel. Mabel was already in bed, trying to stay awake to keep drawing. Her eyes would flutter shut, and her head would nod, but then she'd catch herself and jerk back up and continue drawing.

"You should go to bed if you're tired, Mabel," he said as he slipped under the covers of his own bed.

"No... I must... finish this..." Mabel grunted, narrowing her eyes at the sketchbook while scribbling furiously.

"Why's it so important to you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"If anything, it's important to you," she remarked, not taking her eyes off the paper. Now his mind was a blur of questions.

"What? How?" He replied with disbelief.

Mabel only chuckled under her breath.

"You'll see, brother, you'll see..."

Dipper frowned. He rolled over to face the wall with his back to her. He planned on reading the journal, but he was much too tired for that. The only thing that kept him awake was the question of what Mabel was making.

Why did it concern him?

He tried to shrug it off, and eventually, he fell asleep.

A fitful sleep jam-packed with dreams. And not necessarily good ones.

* * *

Bill sent Dipper a dream. A message, in other words. He appeared inside Dipper's mind, trying to hold back his excitement and remain casual. He needed to be evil and mysterious, not a crazed girl ready to gush about her feelings.

He took one last 'breath' before entering the dream.

He had made the setting of the dream the forest. He had made sure it was an overcast sky above, and fog creeping around the ground. The usual sounds of critters going about their day was absent. The only sound was the wind, which sent a cold bite into the air.

And there sitting on the ground, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head bowed down, was Pine Tree.

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper muttered quietly, not looking up. His voice was timid and weak. He was obviously afraid of him.

Well, he'd have none of that.

"Nothing!" Bill said quickly, trying to sound happy and honest. "I just... wanted to say _hi... _I guess..."

Dipper looked up at Bill with a confused look on his face. It was then that he realized Pine Tree had been crying. Tear streaks ran down his face and his eyes looked irritated. His nose was a brighter shade of pink than usual.

And for some reason, Bill felt disgusted. Disgusted at himself. Had he really corrupted this child so much that he would have a nervous breakdown when he appeared?

_Was he really that bad to him?_

"I- I'm serious, kid... I just... wanted to talk to you," he explained. Oh, how he wished he had a face right now. His expressions would show Dipper that he was sincere.

"I don't believe you," Dipper trembled. "You're a liar. Get away from me."

Bill growled under his breath. Why didn't he believe him?!

_Oh yeah. He had lied to him and tricked him and beat him up. Of course he wouldn't believe him._

"I've been keeping an eye on you..." Bill decided to start with.

"Yeah, I know. It's made me lose my mind. I never know if I have privacy," Dipper snapped with so much hatred that it took Bill aback.

"What I'm meaning to say is that I find you interesting. I want to get to know you more," Bill countered. He turned upside down in a playful way, with his arms open.

"I just want to have a conversation with you! I'm bored!"

_Ok, that sounded more like his usual self. Not good._

"No. Go away," Dipper answered. He kept himself wrapped in a protective ball, and Bill could understand why.

God damn, what would it take for him to just open up? Let it go?

_It'd probably take a lot, since you've been so cruel to him, _He told himself.

"Would you feel better if I was in a different form? Either that or talk to me this way, 'cause I'm not gonna leave."

Dipper sighed deeply, followed by a shiver. "Fine, sure, whatever..."

Bill snapped his fingers, and the dream was gone.

* * *

Dipper sat up in his bed with his heart racing. His breathing was heavy, and cold sweat was beading up on his forehead, making his bangs stick to his face.

_Why the hell was Bill back?!_

"Because I wanted to talk," a voice said from across the dark attic, answering the thought.

Dipper would know that voice _anywhere. _His heart stopped as the icy claws of fear squeezed at his chest.

"Don't you remember, Pine Tree? You wanted me to take a different form."

A figure stepped from out from the dark corner and into the moonlight that shone from the window. It was a tall teenage boy, with golden-blonde hair and hazel eyes, well, _eye, _for one was covered by a black eye patch. He wore a light yellow suit, with a top hat sitting on his messy hair. He also wore black gloves and polished black dress shoes, and a bow tie of matching color to top it all off.

"Do you like it?" Bill asked, gesturing to his body. "I used lots of energy and animal parts to make this!"

Dipper could only stare in horror. Though the boy was quite handsome, he still hated his face just because he knew who was behind it.

"As I was saying earlier, I've been watching you lately. You interest me, Pine Tree. You're quite fun to watch, if I do say so myself," Bill said, approaching Dipper.

"Please, just do whatever you want with me quickly and leave..." Dipper cried, covering his face with his hands and doubling over.

"Relax, kid. I just want to talk to you about some stuff, that's all. I'm not as powerful in this form anyway."

Dipper shook his head. He realized that he was on the verge of crying, for his shoulders shuddered and his whole body shook. His breathing became labored and uneven. He sniffled several times.

Bill sat down on the bed, but Dipper immediately scooted away. His hands flew from his face to grip the headboard for leverage, and it was revealed that tears were smeared across his cheeks.

"Please, please, don't hurt me," he begged.

_He had scared the kid so much that Pine Tree was literally begging him to stay away. _

Bill felt something clutch his human heart, a feeling that he wasn't quite used to. Was it guilt?

_No, Bill Cipher doesn't feel guilt._

"Look, kid, hear me out. I've been kind of lonely..."

Woah, did he just admit to feeling _lonely? _An all-powerful dream demon like him felt _lonely?_

"What?" Dipper asked, completely confused. _Hey, _Bill was just as confused as him.

"I just..." Bill trailed off.

And the next thing you know... Bill had leaned into Dipper and crashed his lips onto his.

_What. The. Hell._

Dipper struggled to get away, his voice muffled by Bill's mouth. Bill didn't know why he did it, but he just felt such a strong urge to do so. Bill's eye was squeezed shut, his hands holding on to Dipper's shaking shoulders tight as he kissed him hard.

Bill realized that he needed air (something he wasn't used to) and he broke away from Dipper breathing heavy. Dipper was now glued against the headboard, trying to get as far away as possible to recover from the shock.

"What the... why did you...?!" Dipper stammered.

"I don't know, I just _had to! _I felt like I needed to, like that's what I _actually _wanted!" Bill exclaimed. He didn't exactly know how to control his feelings, because normally he didn't have any.

But now they were on overload.

His heart was beating fast, and his mind was a blur. He felt so many things at once, like guilt, pleasure, excitement, lust, frustration and confusion. It was absolutely overwhelming.

He put his face in his hands to take a break. He had know idea what was going on.

_Why did I do that?! _Bill screamed at himself. _Am I in love with him or do I just admire him or envy him or what? What the hell is happening to me?!_

_I don't _fall in love _with anyone. So why do I feel it now?_

"Bill?" A shaky voice cut in through his thoughts.

Bill turned his head to see Dipper, still clinging onto the headboard for dear life, but also with a look of genuine concern on his face.

Before Dipper could say anything else, Bill started talking. Rambling really.

"Look, Pine Tree, I _like _you, and I've just admired you for so long that I guess I fell in love with you and didn't realize it. I'm sorry I just did that, I don't really know how to control myself or what I feel in this body, but then again that's my fault, and I-"

Bill stopped ranting abruptly when he felt Dipper place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Dipper, who had a more confident look now.

"Bill..." He sighed,"I know that you 'love me' and all that, but you really can't. First of all, it'd never work because I'd never feel the same way in a million years. I also don't trust you. Second of all, I hate you with all my heart and soul, and you really creep me out. Now if you'll please go, I'll forget that this all happened."

Bill's cheeks turned bright red. He had just been told off _and _rejected. Embarrassment was now dumped onto the pile of his human feelings, and the only thing he wanted to do was leave.

He stood up quickly and snapped his fingers, and disappeared from the land of the living.

* * *

Bill stared absent-mindedly at the horizon of pine trees and cliffs, his mind drifting off to random places.

Was it a new low for dream demons to get dissed by human children? Because right now he felt lower than low. He felt awful. Ever since he had left Dipper, his head had been constantly replaying that moment.

His emotions were driving him nuts. He didn't know what to do besides wallow in self-pity. He couldn't get the loneliness to go away.

_Oh, but I won't be lonely for long... _He thought, his usual wickedness returning to his personality.

_I'll find a way to get you Pine Tree, whatever it is. And soon you'll love me too._

* * *

**A/N: Bill has a bad case of the feels... someone get him some ice cream because getting rejected isn't easy.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter because I think it sucked in comparison to what I'm capable of. I kinda jumped the gun; I wanted to get to the action as soon as possible, so yeah...**

**As usual, there's news on my profile and my tumblr blog is in business! Review dudes!**

**~Unique Pines**


	3. Crying and Hiding

Bill stared intently at the scene below him. He was studying every movement, every object, every person. But most of all, he was studying Dipper. The boy was huddled up in the far corner of the gift shop, his hat pulled down low and his journal resting on his knees.

Bill had concluded that since Dipper was forced to work by Stan, that he'd have to stay in the shop. So, Dipper would make sure to be in the most secluded part of the room, away from all people and interactions, reading his journal because that was how he calmed down.

And Bill knew why.

Because of what happened last night.

Dipper looked absolutely traumatized. Bill wasn't there to watch him in bed (he had wanted to remove himself from that situation altogether) but he was pretty sure that poor Pine Tree got no sleep.

He was there when he woke up though.

Dipper had woken up with a jolt, most likely from a nightmare. It was probably a nightmare concerning Bill, even though Bill never influenced his mind. That Dipper had done on his own unknowingly. His fear of the demon was so immense that he had catapulted himself into a constant cycle of worry, fear, and paranoia that he just couldn't escape.

Bill floated down to be at eye level with the boy, staring at his shadowed face as his eyes scanned the book.

Dipper would never know that he was there. Bill could sit a foot away all day and never have him notice.

Or at least he thought so.

Dipper looked up slowly, his eyes glancing around the room. Gently, he tucked the book away and stood up.

Bill would've had a heart attack if he was human.

Did he feel his presence? How could he have done that? Bill wasn't even in the physical world!

_No, _Bill reassured himself, _it was just a coincidence that he got up then. It's impossible for him to know I'm here._

But was it?

* * *

"I'm not hungry, thanks."

"What? But I thought this was your favorite? I made it just for you!" Mabel exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Dipper sighed,"I'm just not in the mood to eat."

With that he hung his head low so that his hat covered his face, and left the kitchen.

Mabel frowned. She had spent her whole evening making cinnamon pancakes (because breakfast for dinner is the shit) so that she and her brother could have a good start to their bonding night. She had planned on cuddling up with him on the armchair, resting her head on his chest, with his arms wrapped around her, while watching their favorite movies. She had planned on playing all the dumb games they made up when they were younger.

She had planned on her brother being happy.

_What happened to him? I don't remember anything that could've made him like this..._

Mabel thought hard. But no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't recall anything in the past few days that could've made Dipper so upset.

She untied her sparkly apron and draped it over a chair, then followed where he had gone. She guessed that he had retreated to the attic, so she slowly tip-toed up the creaky stairs to find him.

Just when she was about to open the door, she heard a sob.

_Was that... Dipper? _She asked herself.

_Of course it was. But I've never heard a sound like that come from him._

She bent over to peer through the keyhole. There on his bed, Dipper was sitting Indian-style with his face in his hands. He shoulders slumped inward, shaking occasionally. He was sniffling lightly, just enough for her to know that he was crying.

"Oh God..." he whimpered.

_I have to help him, _Mabel told herself.

Slowly, she placed her hand on the knob and turned. She opened the door and stepped in.

As expected, Dipper panicked and tried to cover up his crying.

"There's no use in trying to hide it, Dipper, I know you were crying," she said calmly.

With that Dipper stopped wiping away his tear trails and instead bowed his head in shame. Once again, he covered his face with his hands and sighed.

Mabel approached him. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong."

"No," he replied,"I don't wanna talk about it. It's awful..."

"Well I'd bet it be less awful if you let me help you," Mabel coaxed, sitting down adjacent to him and wrapping an arm around his shivering shoulders.

"No..." He repeated, this time more desperate of a tone.

Mabel sighed and looked down.

What could've happened that made him this upset? So upset that he couldn't even fall onto Mabel for help? He couldn't even say it!

_'What happened?' _was all Mabel could think.

"Please Dipper. I swear that if you tell me I'll do anything to fix it. But I can't help you if you don't tell me."

With one final shaky breath, Dipper caved.

"It's Bill," he cried.

_Oh no. Oh no no no._

"He's back? W-What did he do?" Mabel asked, trying to keep a steady voice.

"Well, he... sent me a dream. I was all alone in the forest, and... I could just feel him surrounding me. I was so terrified- and I started crying right away. When he showed up he said he just wanted to talk, but I know he's up to something. Something bad's gonna happen..."

Mabel prodded,"Is that all?"

"N-No. Then he said he'd go into physical form to talk to me. And then- and then-"

Dipper burst into a new wave a tears before he could finish. He was sobbing uncontrollably now, so much his whole body was heaving.

"And then what?" Mabel asked gently.

"He kissed me."

Mabel drew in a surprised gasp. She didn't think it'd ever come to something like that- but then again, it was Bill they were talking about.

And boy, would he pay for it.

* * *

**A/N: 'Sup dudes. Long time no see.**

**Anyway, as usual, my schedule is totally shit packed, and I have limited time for leisure. School and sports and everything else are gonna be the death of me one day...**

**Well, there is some good news though. I _finally _got a hold of a laptop. And a scanner. So when I have time to set that up and draw, you'll get to see my art! It'll be on tumblr though, so I guess you'll just have to follow me! ;D**

**As always, check my profile for more junk, and review!**

**~Unique Pines**


	4. Sketching and Screaming

_Bill pushed him down onto the bed. Dipper gasped, his head slamming into the headboard, and before he could counteract Bill had pinned him down, with each arm blocking his movement from side to side. He couldn't get away or at least roll over to avoid him._

_Dipper could feel Bill's hot breath against his skin. In a matter of seconds, Bill had latched onto Dipper, aggressively kissing his neck. He sucked the tender skin until it tore open, then bit down hard. Dipper cried out, the first wave of tears already rolling down his cheeks._

_At last, Bill released, leaving behind an angry bruise that oozed blood. Before he could recover, Bill ripped off his shirt with his raw strength. Dipper was terrified- Bill had unlimited power over him; he could never stop this._

_Bill had also yanked off his shorts and thrown them aside carelessly, making Dipper that much more afraid. He wasn't going to go there... was he?_

_Dipper's face was beet red. His tears and his rosy cheeks made him look so small and fragile, weak and powerless. And that only turned Bill on more._

_Bill had taken off his own clothes too, and was now only wearing underwear. His human body was lean and muscular for its age, and his face was surprisingly handsome. But with that handsomeness came a wicked grin, and Dipper's worst fears were confirmed._

_Bill grabbed the waistband of Dipper's boxers and pulled down hard. He tossed the garment away with the rest, leaving the poor boy completely exposed. _

_Dipper was now crying from humiliation and embarrassment. He tried to cross his legs and cover up, but Bill pried them away easily, with his superhuman strength, leaving bruises shaped of his fingertips on Dipper's knees._

_He too quickly removed his final garment and roughly grabbed Dipper's wrists and held him down. He squeezed much too hard, for now there'd be bruises of his fingertips there too. _

_He positioned his body right in front of Dipper, looking over him with a menacing smile. Dipper's knees were pulled up, making him certain of his fate. More tears rolled down as he braced for the worst to come._

"AHHHH! MABEL, HELP!"

Dipper sat bolt upright, breathing heavy with watering eyes.

_Where am I? What's happening? Where did Bill go? Is he going to come back?_

Mabel's eyes shot open at the sound of his scream. She clicked on the lamp while at the same time checking the clock.

_3:17 AM. _

Mabel rushed to Dipper's side. He was weeping again, with his face in his hands like usual. Mabel hugged him tight and didn't let go.

"Dipper, what happened?"

"I- I had a nightmare about Bill..." He hiccupped.

"Oh no," Mabel sympathised, pulling him close. He immediately buried his face in her shirt, too embarrassed to show his face.

"...What happened in the nightmare?" Mabel asked, her tone getting edgy. She could just feel her blood boiling at the sound of his name.

"He... Well... it started in here. Everything was really dark, and I couldn't really see past the bed. It was like only the area near the bed had a little light. And I was just sitting there, and then he pushed me down onto the bed. I hit my head really hard on the headboard, but before I could get up he started..."

"Started what?" Mabel prodded ever so gently.

"Well... He started kissing my neck really hard. And then he bit me and made me bleed. Then he took off my clothes, and held my hands down. When he took off my uh, underwear I was just so humiliated, and I couldn't help but to cry..."

"It's ok, Dipper..." Mabel spoke softly,"but was that where it ended?"

Dipper suddenly became silent. All the memories returned- the pain, the fear, the embarrassment. He struggled to form the words.

"He- He-" Dipper stuttered.

Mabel gazed upon him kindly, reassuring him. She waited patiently.

"He took my virginity," he said quietly, his eyes unfocused and wide, staring off in the distance.

_He what?!_

Mabel had to bite down on her lip to keep from swearing out loud. She wanted to curse his very name, push him out of existence.

"Hey..." She began, trying to regain her cool,"you know what would make you feel better?"

"What?" Dipper replied, wiping away his tears and finally catching his breath.

Mabel proceeded to retrieve her sketchbook from across the room. She flipped it open and returned to the page she had been working on the previous few days.

Dipper stared blankly at the page below him. It appeared to be himself, standing alone on the page, except holding out his hand, as if waiting for someone to take it.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"It's for you to finish. Ever since you stopped liking Wendy, you've seemed lonely. Like you want love. So I made this for you. You can draw whoever you want right there, holding your hand. And then you'll have an idea of who you love, so you won't be lonely."

Dipper slowly nodded. "That's really nice of you, Mabel. I think I'll try it tomorrow. But for now... Will you sleep with me? I'm scared-"

Mabel nodded. Dipper smiled in relief, for he didn't want to have to say it out loud. Mabel switched off the lamp and crawled into bed with Dipper. He latched onto her, his arms wrapping around her waist and his legs entangling with hers. He laid his head on her chest.

Though he was comfortable, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

The reverberations of the nightmare, the sketch; they both had him wide awake.

He mulled over the thought: _Who would I draw next to me?_

If he knew he would've stayed up to complete it, but he had no idea, so he just avoided it. He didn't want to be on the topic of love anyway.

_No idea, _He sighed to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, things are getting worse. How will it ever be fixed?**

**Lol. Anyway, sorry for slow updates, but you know, I have a life that I have to take care of, school and all...**

**Welp, I guess just tell me what you think, or leave a suggestion or whatever. As always, check my profile for news and my tumblr link (where my art might soon be XD) and review dudes!**

**~Unique Pines**


	5. Conflict And Chaos

_Well, Pine Tree sure is good at predicting things._

Bill chuckled to himself, staring down at Dipper from where he lay with Mabel. He had finally fallen asleep, but the little sleep he did find was fitful and restless.

Bill was pleased with himself. Dipper was weak now, leaving the perfect opportunity for him to take advantage of his shaken mind.

But at the same time, Bill was infuriated at himself. Making Dipper afraid was definitely not the way to earn his love, and the boy would only become damaged beyond repair if he continued his assault on his mind.

But he didn't know how else to get him. He wanted him so bad, _Oh God, _ how he wanted him. He didn't possess the patience to wait for himself to grow on the boy, which could take decades, and he wanted Pine Tree's affection now. 'Now' as in 'today.'

Two sides argued within Bill's mind. One wanted to take Dipper for himself, whether he was willing or not, and use all of him up. This side demanded Dipper's presence, his body and personality, only for its own pleasure.

The other side argued that doing so would tear Dipper apart. It would drive him to insanity, and Bill would be left with eternal regret and guilt for forcing himself upon someone far too young and far too innocent, and completely terrified of him all together. There was no way he could live with himself if he did that to Pine Tree.

Bill needed a break from all this emotional turmoil. Ever since he experienced living in his own human form, his emotions were overwhelming and clouding his mind. Human emotions were such a pain.

_What will I do?_ He asked himself.

Then came his usual personality. His regular self resurfaced inside his mind, his selfish, sinister side that never thought twice about delivering pain or destruction, and believed everything in this mortal world was his for the taking.

And Pine Tree was one of them.

_I want him. And nothing is going to get in my way of taking him for myself._


	6. Tricked And Trapped

Dipper awoke to a gentle squeeze on his hand. He sat up, remembering he had fallen asleep next to Mabel. And there she was next to him, smiling and holding his hand.

"You awake?" She asked gently.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, looking at her through sleep-fogged eyes.

"C'mon, I have something cool to show you," she whispered, sitting up and pulling his hand with her.

He glanced at the clock before she could pull him out of the bed.

_2:38._

"At this hour?" He questioned, "What would you need to show me in the middle of the night? Can't it wait 'til tomorrow?"

He began to lie back down, but Mabel yanked him back up. Shocked by her eagerness, he sat up to look her in the eye.

"What's going on?" He asked, suspicious of her oddly strong desire to drag him out of bed.

"It's really cool Dipper, and you can only see it late night. I swear it'll be worth it. Now c'mon."

Before he could argue she pulled him up and walked hastily out the bedroom, making him stumble along after her because he was still half asleep.

She held tight to his hand as she led him down the stairs and towards the front door. She carefully unlocked it and pushed it open, then stepped through and brought Dipper with her.

Now she was almost running, and Dipper could barely keep up with her enthusiasm. The two were approaching the dark, looming edge of the forest, where shadows blanketed all in sight and countless creatures lurked about.

Her grip on his hand tightened, and she glanced back at him before plunging into the darkness.

And with that one glance, he realized what he had just gotten into. Her eyes were glowing yellow, with a wicked, sharp-toothed grin spread across her usually sweet face. Before he could escape he was thrown into the forest, where he could see nothing and lost all sense of direction.

His heart was racing. What happened to Mabel? How did Bill get a hold of her?

And most of all, what was he going to do now?

As if summoned by the mention of his name, his human form stepped grandiosely into a single beam of light shining down from the full moon, allowing Dipper to see nothing except Bill.

Dipper's eyes widened with fear. He took a fearful step back, but only to have his foot catch on a tree root and send him tumbling into the ground.

Bill stepped toward him again, the beam of moonlight following him as he walked. Dipper tried to scoot away, but Bill sent a crushing heel into his ankle, making Dipper cry out in pain.

"There's no use in trying to escape me. You're mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it." He said mockingly.

To further his point he grinded the sharp heel of his dress shoe harder into Dipper's ankle. He stooped down from his grand height to become eye level with Dipper, who was currently too shocked to think or react.

Bill's voice dropped low and menacing as he whispered, "And if you try to push me away I will make it hurt much worse. Now do as I say or you won't live to see another day in this world. Your my possession now, and you will obey me or receive the worst of punishments."

Dipper's mind finally cleared just enough for him to muster out a response.

"Make what hurt worse?"

Bill's face darkened, and he grinned so wide and wicked that Dipper was chilled to the bone just by the sight.

"You're about to find out."


	7. Bitten and Taken

Bill quickly grabbed Dipper by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. To Bill Dipper was a weightless ragdoll, with his inhuman strength and unlimited power.

Dipper tried to pry off his hands but he couldn't make them budge. Before Dipper could think of a way out Bill had crashed his lips onto his, kissing him hard.

Bill pushed on his mouth with excessive pressure, just wanting to be as close to him as possible. He thrusted his tongue into Dipper's mouth, making him yelp in surprise.

Bill let go of his collar and quickly wrapped his arms around Dipper's small frame. He pressed his body onto the boy's, bent over to reach his short height.

The overpowering taste of Bill's mouth made Dipper nauseated. It was a painfully sweet, poisonous taste that made him want to vomit. And the fact that his tongue was currently deep in his mouth didn't make the sick feeling any better.

Finally, Bill broke the feverish kiss. As they separated a strand of saliva stretched between their mouths, from Bill's smiling lips to Dipper's frown.

A low chuckle rumbled out from Bill, his eyes locked on Dipper's, half-shut and hazy with lust. He licked his lips and returned to kissing Dipper, immediately pushing in his tongue once again. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and suppressed a gag as Bill lowered him to the ground.

Now Dipper was pinned to the forest floor with Bill on top of him, kissing him furiously. A tree root was digging into his back with all the weight Bill's body put on him. The position was quite uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly painful like Bill had said.

_Then that means he hasn't gotten to the worse part yet._

With this realization Dipper panicked, and began to squirm underneath Bill. He whimpered into Bill's mouth, fear seizing him and taking him over.

Bill broke the kiss to speak.

"I thought I warned you not to struggle," he growled, then proceeded to bite down on Dipper's collarbone, his superhuman strength instantly tearing through skin and cracking the bone.

Dipper shrieked, the sheer pain shocking him and making him writhe underneath Bill. With this tears came down in a torrent, new waves coming out with every grind of Bill's teeth.

At last, when he felt as if he'd faint from the pain of his collarbone fracturing between Bill's teeth, he released and pulled away.

But the relief was short-lived. Bill began to remove Dipper's shirt roughly, tearing it down the middle and pulling it off. Dipper gasped in horror. It was exactly like the dream, only worse.

Bill gave Dipper an evil, lopsided smile that made him shake with fear.

He placed a finger in the middle of his chest, and slowly trailed down towards Dipper's shorts. Goosebumps raised in his wake, making Dipper shiver underneath his touch.

Finally Bill's hand reached the button of Dipper's shorts. He paused, and gave Dipper an ominous look which was returned with pleading eyes.

"Bill, please. Don't."

His pleas were quaintly ignored, as Bill began to undo his button and zipper.

"Bill, no. Please," Dipper urged, panic coursing through his body as he tried to keep his shorts from being taken off.

"Shut up," he snapped, and yanked Dipper's shorts out of his grip and down to his knees. He backed away to pull them completely off, then leaned back in for another abusive kiss.

"Mmph..." Dipper shuddered, struggling to keep Bill off of him.

Bill would not be pushed away though, instead laying on top of Dipper and planting his elbows on either side to trap him in. Bill held Dipper's face in his hands, and returned to kissing him.

"Bill, no..." Dipper managed to mutter between kisses.

To silence him Bill bit down on Dipper's lower lip, making blood flow into his mouth.

The college taste made Bill happy, and he came back for more. This time he decided to bite his ear, making Dipper whimper in pain.

It felt so good to Bill; to be completely dominant over Dipper, to cause him pain and suffering.

It still didn't feel quite right though. The part of him that had warned him not to do this was now a small whisper in his mind, begging him to stop but overpowered by the crave for control and the blinding lust.

Despite the small voice in his head nagging quietly for him to stop, he stooped down to bite somewhere else. The taste of Dipper's blood was intoxicating; it made Bill feel drunk and high and full of ecstasy all at the same time.

And he just couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more.

This time he bit the side of Dipper's neck, causing fresh tears to flow down his cheeks. His tears ran down his neck, and for a second Bill tasted the saltiness of them on his lips, and felt a twinge of guilt, but ignored it as usual and carried on.

Bill sat up and hooked his thumbs in the hem of Dipper's boxers and began to pull down.

"N-No! Don't!" Dipper yelped, grabbing the hem as well but pulling upward. But this only inflicted more pain on his collarbone where Bill had bitten him, and he struggled to keep hold on his boxers through the sheer hurt.

Dipper couldn't endure the pain of his collarbone any longer, and he lost his grip on his boxers to ease the pain. Now Bill was in control again, and began to pull down, leaving Dipper hopelessly defeated.

He began to cry again, over the pain, the humility, the fear, and the utter reality of this whole ordeal.

"Please..." He choked out between sobs, "Don't do this to me."

Bill refused to look him in the eye and kept his gaze down as he continued to undress Dipper.

"Bill, please listen to me. Don't do this," he begged, but to no avail.

He was completely naked now, his boxers thrown nonchalantly to the side. Bill stared down at him, taking in his totally exposed body. There was so much skin, so much innocence he could take over.

Bill's breathing became heavy, the sight of Dipper revealed to him almost to much to handle.

He wanted to touch every inch of him. He wanted to leave signs of his control all over his body, for everyone to see, so that he could claim Dipper as his own. He _needed_ to touch him, or else he felt like he might explode with anticipation.

So he bent down once again for a kiss, and pushed his tongue into Dipper's mouth, all the while Dipper's tongue was trying to avoid his at all costs.

Bill rolled his tongue onto Dipper's like a tidal wave, once he found it. Spit was dribbling out from between their mouths, coating their chins as Bill sloppily kiss Dipper.

He ran his hands down the boy's sides, taking note of his shape. His hands slid down to his thighs, relishing in the soft curve of his legs.

God, he was so perfect. And he wanted it all to himself.

Bill broke the sloppy kiss, then snapped his fingers. His jacket and dress shirt vanished, leaving his top bare. He had chosen a great form when he made this body- slim and tanned and on the verge of a six pack. Humans like that right?

Dipper once again tried to scoot away, but Bill reacted by grabbing him by his hips and pulling him back.

"Bill..."

He glanced up to see Dipper's eyes, glossy with tears and begging him to stop with this madness.

Bill looked away before the voice in his head could say anything.

Bill then snapped with his other hand, making his trousers disappear as well. He was left in a pair of fancy boxers, with an all-too-familiar brick pattern printed on the shiny golden material.

The dam Dipper had tried to keep up bursted, all his tears pouring out in a torrent that drench his face and chest.

"Bill, please don't. I'm just a kid; I'm only fourteen. This isn't right!" He cried.

Bill, as expected, ignored him. He pulled down his own boxers just far enough and leaned down to Dipper.

Bill pressed himself against Dipper's tiny frame, kissing and biting the side of the neck that was untouched.

Now there was nothing that could stop him. Once he had gotten a taste of Dipper, he couldn't get enough.

Until Dipper said something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Bill... why are you doing this?" Dipper gasped out through the pain, whispering into Bill's ear.

_Why am I doing this? _He thought.

The sensible voice in his head saw its chance and took it.

_You shouldn't be doing this. First of all, he's much too young, and second of all, he told you no. If you wanted the boy to be yours, you should've tried to win him over through human courtship. Not abuse him and take him by force. This is wrong and you know it._

The opposing voice responded, _You know damn good and well that Pine Tree would never want to be my lover. I would never be able to be with him that way; he would never accept me. But this way I can at least have him to myself without having his permission. So shut up._

With that Bill trailed his hands down to Dipper's thighs as he kissed his neck and sucked up any blood he drew. His hands squeezed down, surely leaving bruises, as he spread them apart. He laid down between his legs, pressing onto Dipper to be as close as possible.

Dipper could feel him between his legs. He knew what was coming next.

"Bill, no!"

But Bill pushed in anyway, officially taking Dipper's virginity at only fourteen.

Dipper drew in a sharp breath, the pain overwhelming. He needed something to grab onto, to keep from passing out. Lord knows Bill would certainly have his way with him then, if he wasn't already doing that now.

He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, but when Bill starting moving he couldn't keep his screams in.

"Ah! Bill!" He yelped, squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto tree roots for leverage.

Bill smiled. It felt so good to have Dipper crying out his name like that. It was out of pain, but still. He loved this and felt like he was never going to stop until he had completely used Dipper up.

A new wave of salty tears came pouring down, falling into the cuts in his neck and making them hurt worse. This was hell to him, his exact description of hell.

Bill thrusted harder and harder, making Dipper breathe heavy and labored. His body could not handle this, too young and too small to endure. The pain was slowly loosening his grip on consciousness, until finally he let go and surrendered to Bill.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, nice to be back again, even though it's short lived. This whole rape thing was kinda weird for me but it's part of the story, so... yeah. Hope it isn't too gross for you guys.**

**Review dudes, and enjoy the end of summer.**

**~Unique Pines**


	8. Planning and Lying

"Oh my gosh, Dipper! What happened to you?!"

Mabel gasped and bent down to her brother, who was unconscious and lying on the porch, naked save for a gold satin blanket wrapped loosely around his body.

"Yeah kid," Stan began as he walked down the stairs, "you were gone when I went to wake you up. You had me worried sick-"

Stan stopped dead in his tracks when he rounded the front door and caught sight of Dipper.

"Wh- What happened to him..." He said quietly, staring down at the boy lying limp in his sister's arms.

Mabel was at loss for words. She knew what happened. And she knew who did it.

Tears began streaming down Mabel's cheeks. She never thought he'd take it this far.

Stan knelt down beside Mabel, who was now sobbing uncontrollably, and gently checked Dipper for a pulse.

Much to his relief, there was one, though it was faint.

"He's alive, just... hurt. We're gonna take him to the hospital, okay sweetie?"

Mabel sniffled, then nodded without taking her eyes off Dipper.

"I'm gonna go get him something to cover up with. I'll be right back," Stan said, trotting up the stairs to retrieve clothes from the attic.

Soon Dipper was somewhat dressed, in the backseat of the car, and still unconscious. He was laid down across Mabel's lap, breathing softly against her sweater.

She stroked his long bangs out of his face, taking in the damage done. A black eye, a split lip, a bleeding ear.

"Mabel, honey..." Stan said softly, looking back at her through the rearview mirror, "do you have any idea who could've done this?"

Well, it was obvious. No one else seemed to have an insane obsession over Dipper, and the brick pattern on the blanket only furthered her point.

"It was Bill," she replied, still staring down at her brother's pale face.

Stan was taken aback by her answer. Bill? Why would he do such a thing?

He forgot he was driving and had to swerve in order to stay on the road.

Bill was crazy, that was certain. He was evil and maniacal, eager to cause others pain and enjoy doing so.

But he never thought he'd be one to take it to this level. A _sexual _level. It wasn't normal of him.

Stan gripped the steering wheel tight in anger. As soon as he saw that disgusting tortilla chip he'd beat him to a pulp.

_He had to have made a physical form in order to do this to Dipper. And when I find it I'm going to beat it out of existence._

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel said quietly, interrupting Stan's thoughts of violent, plotted revenge.

"What are we going to say when they ask what happened? They surely won't believe us if we say an obsessed dream demon took him out to the woods and did this to him."

_That's a fair point, _Stan thought.

"We can just say he left the night before and didn't come back, and that we have no idea who did this to him. After all, we don't need anyone to figure out who did it, since we already know, we just need someone to fix him up."

"Ok..." Mabel sighed.

Stan glanced back at her. She was utterly crushed, depressed about the ordeal.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay sweetie. He'll be fine," Stan said reassuringly. He offered her a smile through the rearview mirror, and she returned it weakly.

_It's all gonna be okay, Dipper. We'll get him back for what he did._

With that she kissed his forehead gently, and held her brother close for the rest of the ride.


	9. Flailing and Wailing

_"Dipper."_

_He sat up quickly, sucking in a sharp breath of the cold forest air. He looked this way and that, searching for the one who called for him._

_A twig snapped. Leaves rustled. The situation was beginning to make Dipper feel uneasy. His palms became clammy and his heart rate picked up._

_Fog encircled the clearing he sat in, lining the trees so that only their upper halves could be seen. The sky was a dark, murky grey, and there seemed to be nothing else there but the trees, Dipper, and the one who called his name._

_"Dipper," it called again, this time louder and definitely closer._

_A cold sweat broke out on Dipper's forehead. With every passing second his heart beat faster and faster, goosebumps rising all over his skin._

_Finally, a shadow emerged from the depths of the fog. It began to approach him, leaving him scrambling to get to his feet and run away._

_But for some reason, he could not stand up. He was paralyzed, frozen with fear._

_The fog started to dissipate from the figure, making it more recognizable with every approaching step._

_And there, towering above him, was Bill in his human form, grinning ear to ear. He laughed, smirking down at the boy, patronizing his position._

_"Hello, Pine Tree. Did you miss me?"_

"AHHH! NO! GET AWAY! STOP!"

Dipper kicked and screamed, flailing around in his assigned cot.

Mabel jumped to her feet and ran to his side.

She grabbed on to his wrists in an effort to keep him still.

"Dipper! It's ok, I'm here. It's me, Mabel. You were dreaming."

Slowly, full consciousness returned, and Dipper's eyes focused on Mabel. Now that he was awake, the pain hit him like a tidal wave.

He gasped, suddenly feeling sheer pain all through out his body. The flailing had brought a shock of pain that took his breath away.

"M- Mabel," he whispered breathlessly, before losing his consciousness to the pain once more.

His arms fell limp and his head lolled back down to the pillow, just as a nurse came rushing in.

"I heard screaming. What happened?" She said quickly, concern twisting her face.

"He woke up from a nightmare," Mabel replied, her eyes never leaving her brother, "then passed out again."

The nurse nodded and went on to check everything and made sure nothing too serious had occured. She stayed for a few more minutes, then left to do something else.

Stan then entered the room, taking a seat in the chair at the foot of Dipper's cot. His hand was pinching the bridge of his nose, purposely hiding his face from Mabel. She couldn't see that he had been crying.

When sitting there staring at his beloved nephew's face became too much, he quickly retreated to the bathroom before any tears could fall. He stayed in there for a while, letting out all of his sadness and hiding from the pain.

Once he stopped crying and got himself under control, he returned to Dipper's room. Mabel was at his bedside, holding his limp hand in her own, and the scene almost got him crying again.

But he couldn't fall apart in front of them. Not now. He had to be strong for them and show them that they had him for support. He couldn't let them know that he had fallen apart too.

* * *

_What have you done... what have you done..._

Bill sat next to a stream deep in the forest, where no one could ever find him.

He huddled his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth, tears rolling down his cheeks. He stared at his distorted reflection in the water, taking in the perfect example of a terrible person.

_That wasn't you, _he tried to convince himself, _something came over you. That evil part of your mind took over._

_But it's still my fault... _he answered.

As much as he knew that he was an evil, despicable person, what he had done still didn't feel quite like himself. Sure, he tricked people and possessed things here and there, but he would never do something so _perverted._

Even though he blamed only himself for what had happened, he couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't his usual self.

When he did those things to Dipper, those awful, vile things...

He felt as if he were under a trance, a wicked spell that made him do things that he never imagined he would do.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, the new episode was crazy right?! My mind was completely obliterated after seeing it... lol.**

**Anyway, I have the usual news... lots of schoolwork and sports and clubs restrict my free time, so don't be upset if I have delayed updates, which I will, it's inevitable.**

**I apologize for that, but that's the way it is. Please try to understand, meaning don't whine about how long it takes for me to update. Instead, write a more meaningful review that can help me improve my writing, or something of the sort.**

**As always, follow me on tumblr, and review dudes!**

**~Unique Pines**


	10. Gifts and Goodbyes

All was dark. Everything around him was an empty void. There was nothing, and it seemed that he was in this void for an eternity.

Until, a small blossom of light appeared, seemingly distant and far-off. He squinted to see it better, but soon found he didn't have to, as it was growing in proximity and coming closer.

Sounds followed. Murmurs, whispers, faint voices, brushing against his ears but escaping being completely heard. And finally, the light and the sounds grew so large that the void was cancelled out, and he found himself back in the land of the living.

He saw the basic shapes of his surroundings through his blurry eyes. Five people, one holding his hand and a taller one standing at the foot of the bed. The others stood in a corner. The one at the foot of the bed moved about quickly, said something, then left.

All white walls and furniture, a stiff white bed on which he sat. All sorts of tubes and machinery were to his right.

His eyes started to focus. The person holding his hand tenderly came closer.

"Dipper?" She asked, anticipation in her tone.

And he realized, it was his sister. She was smiling wide as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"...Mabel."

He blinked. Mabel started sobbing, bowing her head to rest on the hand she held. The others in the corner gasped and smiled, a few happy tears welling up in their eyes. Soos sniffled, and stepped forward with a small bag in his hand.

"Hey Dip. You ok?" He asked gently.

He nodded slightly, still half asleep but responsive.

Soos smiled. "I, uh... I brought you something to keep you busy while you're here. So you can stay happy when we're gone."

Soos pulled from the bag Dipper's childhood GameDude, with three games to go with it.

"Thanks Soos," he replied in a raspy voice, and took the items into his hands.

Soos smiled wider. "No problem dawg. Hope you get better soon."

With that Soos stepped back and Wendy came forward. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were wet. Her hair was a mess and she raked strands away from her face as she walked up to greet him.

"Hey there Dr. Funtimes. I missed you."

Her lip quivered and her eyes became glossy, but she quickly gathered herself and kept talking.

"I brought you a gift too. I found this cool book at the library," she said, holding up a heavy brown book. "You know, monsters and junk, stuff you like. Figured you'd like it."

Dipper smiled lopsidedly. He croaked out a thank you, and Wendy sniffled as she stood up. She kissed him lightly on his forehead, and had he been fully awake he would've turned beet red.

Now Stan came forth. He was the most composed of them all, but he seemed as though he might shatter any second. He mustered up a weak smile, ruffled Dipper's hair.

"Man kiddo, it's been weird without you around. Always being the smart one and stuff. It just ain't the same."

"I, well, I brought you a gift too, since apparently this is a recurring theme today."

He chuckled. Then he pulled from his pockets a sketchbook and a case of pens and handed them to Dipper.

"I thought you might want to make a nerd book of your own. Might as well get it started now."

Dipper studied them in his hands with content. The sketchbook was big and snow white, and on the front there was a blue pine tree taped in the middle. He smiled at Stan's acknowledgement of his signature.

As for the pens, they were top-of-the-line artist pens, with varying sizes and a fancy pencil, along with a sharpener and eraser.

"Thank you Stan..." he answered, still looking over them in his hands.

"You're welcome. But promise you won't go looking for trouble when you're making this thing. Be careful for your Old Man. _Someone's_ gotta dust my bobbleheads."

Dipper nodded and Stan grinned slightly. Even though he cracked one of his usual jokes, he still looked pained and fragile.

Now Mabel returned. He hadn't realized she left. She lifted up his old backpack from under the bed, grunting as she did so. It was stuffed full, and it looked really heavy.

"I brought you lots of stuff. Some new things, but mostly things from around the Shack."

She sniffled, brushed away a tear.

"Don't open it yet though. Wait 'til we've all gone home. Ok?"

"Ok..." he replied, staring at the bag as she slid it back under the bed.

Just as she set it down the nurse walked in, clipboard at the ready.

"Um, hello, sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over for today."

Their faces sank. They said their goodbyes as the nurse ushered them out, and soon he was alone. The nurse glanced at the things to his right then left as well.

He was utterly alone in the silence, only his gifts to keep him company. He felt a chill of abandon, but decided to look over his gifts again to occupy himself.

He looked them over once, twice, but he kept coming back to the sketchbook. He ran his fingers along the spine, fanned through the pages. He traced the outline of the pine tree.

_Pine Tree._ The two words raised goosebumps on his arms. There was familiarity to them, but not of a good sort. They rang a bell in his head, an ominous bell that made his stomach turn.

And then it hit him. He remembered the mouth that had always said them, and remembered how it tasted. And then he realized why he was in the hospital.

The sketchbook fell to the floor as Dipper's hand went limp.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see... how's the wife and kids, yada yada.**

**It's basically the same as always. School has me busy af, no free time, all the good stuff. You have no idea how much sleep I threw away writing this.**

**But, you know, it really would help if my stories got more support which would probably motivate me to write more, instead of just people saying to update when they don't see it for a while. There's a really relatable explanation / metaphor to this problem of mine on my tumblr. I believe it's tagged as #fanfiction, but it involves cookies and an office. It helps explain the problems of writers so that readers can better understand.**

**Anyway, on my tumblr there are some new things I'm considering, a) my book of the month idea and b) my proposal to write non-fanfic short stories. On both I'd like you to message me on what you think. I would post links to my stories there but the damn thing won't let me type links for some reason. I'll just make it into a regular text post and y'all can copy and paste it from there.**

**And, if you follow me on tumblr you can see my work faster and be filled in on what's going on! Also, if you were to message your requests through tumblr, they would have a much greater chance of being done! This applies to Pinecest Collection as well!**

**Well, guys, I'm gonna wrap it up now... as usual, understand the delayed updates, follow me on tumblr and review dudes!**

**~Unique Pines**


	11. Ice Cream and Broken Dreams

Bill wandered through town aimlessly. The sky was a bleak grey, odd for a summer afternoon, but it fit Bill's mood perfectly. After moping in the woods for two days he realized he needed food, and was forced to head into town, as much as he hated the idea.

Townsfolk bustled about the streets, hurrying to run their errands before the clouds above released what they had been brewing since morning. But Bill was the only who walked slowly, without purpose or true direction. He had no money and had had no luck with food all afternoon, and was ready to give up his search and retreat to the woods to continue sulking.

But just then, a door swung open down the street, and boy stepped out with a happy bounce. He was a small, plump little thing, with an unceasing smile and chubby, freckled cheeks. And wrapped in his sausage-fingers was an ice cream cone, with three different scoops stacked perfectly on top.

With this Bill's mouth watered and he licked his lips hungrily. It was a glorious sight to behold, and he couldn't help but to slowly approach.

The boy was alone, so stealing it wouldn't be difficult. He was currently gazing down at his precious treasure, admiring it in all its creamy beauty. Bill was determined to get that ice cream cone, his hunger driving him closer and closer. This end of the street was empty save for the two, making it all the more easy on Bill.

He especially wanted it because of the everlasting smile the boy wore. He wanted to wipe that stupid grin right off his face, because, after all, why did he deserve happiness and not Bill? If Bill had to have a shitty day then why not make his shitty as well.

Bill strolled by, taking the cone from his chubby hand nonchalantly, and continued on without even stopping.

"H- Hey! You took my ice cream!"

"Good observation, genius," Bill replied, not turning to face him but only walking away as he spoke.

"But that's mean! You can't do that!" The boy called back, his voice shrill as he whined.

"Life is mean. You'll find that out sooner or later."

The boy tried to argue further but Bill snapped his fingers and muted him. He continued down the street, leaving the boy in a silent temper tantrum as he enjoyed his ice cream.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the town, and with it the clouds had burst into a hellish downpour that drenched the entirety of the city.

Dipper sat still in his hospital cot, alone save for the company of his thoughts and the sound of the rain. The drops pelted upon his window, the wind scraping tree branches against the glass noisily. Lightning flashed and illuminated the room, and thunder shook the foundations of the building.

Yet as noisy as the storm was being, it still failed to drown out Dipper's thoughts. They had been gnawing at him all night long, refusing to let him sleep, ever-persistent in the way they flashed this way and that, scattered and random but still effective at tormenting him.

He sat there, eyes wide open, fixated on the blank wall before him, but really not fixated at all.

His mind was in a far off place, nowhere near where he really was.

_"So are you a virgin?"_

He could see it now. The question would pop up sooner or later, whether it was at the doctor's office or if it was in a game of truth or dare. It was inevitable.

Even if he tried to lie he'd probably stutter or blush and give it away, and it would all go downhill from there.

_"Y- Yes," he would try to say._

_They saw right through him, of course. "Don't lie," they would say._

And what would they say when he said he wasn't? They'd never think of him the same way. He was no longer pure, no longer innocent; he was stained, dirty, and that's all they would think of him as.

And being so young only made it worse. He didn't want to lose it the way he had, it was nothing like he planned. He planned on losing it to a pretty girl he loved, and being at least nineteen or twenty. He never planned on losing it to a dream-demon-made-man when he was fourteen.

And even though he knew this wasn't his fault, he still had the disgusted feeling of having been part of it. It gave him a sick feeling in his stomach, and made his eyes brim with tears. His hands roaming up and down his body, his tongue against his own...

He felt so violated, so used. Like he could never be full or clean again. The stains from Bill's hands were permanent and could never be washed away.

Scenario after scenario flashed through his mind. So many different ways this would affect his future, so many lost hopes and broken dreams. It would be part of his everyday life, carrying this burden, and it would make itself known every chance it could.

_"Are you, or have you ever been, sexually active?" The doctor asked, clipboard at the ready._

_"I pick truth for you... so, are you a virgin?" A drunk girl hiccupped, giggling as she sipped from her solo cup._

_"So how'd you lose your virginity?" His roommate asked, leaning back on his bed._

_"Who'd you lose it to? Was she pretty?"_

_"Aren't you a bit young to not be a virgin...?"_

_"Tell me what happened!"_

_"What was it like?"_

So many questions, none of which he knew how to answer. How would he ever make it through life after this?

With this Dipper laid down and began to cry, fearing the future and what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, it's winter break! And you know what that means?**

**UPDATES! UPDATES EVERYWHERE! I finally have time to write! I don't even have homework, can you believe that! **

**Gosh I'm so pumped! Since I'm on a Billdip kick, I'll probably pay the most attention to this story, but fear not! I will update the others too! My goal is to at least add a chapter to all of them! (Except the ones that are definite dead ends, I don't know why I haven't deleted them... OH I KNOW WHY BECAUSE A FUCKING MOVIE CAME OUT WITH THE SAME TITLE AS ONE OF THEM AND I'M HONESTLY PISSED.)**

**(AKA my story titled_ The Revenant_)**

**Anyway, now that the holidays are here this will be my gift to y'all! I might also write some non-fanfic pieces, involving deep stuff and my feelings and all that... **

**But I was also thinking... that I could write one-shots of shippings per your request! BUT! The deal is...**

**1\. You must be following me on tumblr. If you don't have a tumblr to follow me on, you can also write a legit review (longer than three sentences) on one of my stories. This doesn't mean you have to butter me up and say that it's perfect! Be honest and tell me what you think, that's what reviews are for. But if it's something about not liking a shipping or just complaining instead of critiquing my writing, it will not count.**

**2\. Once you have completed step one, you can either send me an ask on tumblr (MUCH PREFERRED) or PM me here with the following:**

**A statement of whether you followed my tumblr or wrote a review**

**The shipping you are requesting, e.g. _Bill x Dipper_**

**The general idea, setting, and plot of the story, what you want to happen, etc.**

**Any extra notes**

**3\. If the shipping is crazy weird or if what you want in the story is weird or too explicit I will not do it! Keep this in mind please! Here is a list of shippings I support/like the most to give you an idea:**

**Mabifica**

**Billdip**

**Pinecest**

**Wendip**

**Dipifica**

**Well, that about wraps it up dudes! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! I look forward to your requests and feedback!**

**~Unique Pines**


	12. Trees and Triangles

Bill found himself back in the forest, hiding in the deepest, farthest spot from town. He chose a spot that was thick with old pines, untouched by the rest of the world, secluded in its own way. He was crying again, _damn these human emotions_, curled against the trunk of a tree and shaking as he sobbed.

And even though the transition to a human mind format was rough, with these incredibly powerful feelings, he couldn't bring himself to revert to his original form and return to the mindscape. Even though it was torture to endure this human suffering, he remained, for he felt that he deserved it.

He cried until his head hurt and his eye burned. His nose was running and his face was quite flustered, and he was sure that he looked like a mess, but it didn't matter. He was alone, no one could see him fall apart.

Or at least he thought.

"Why are you crying, young man?"

Bill was given the jump-scare of his life, and he sprang to his feet and whirled around, looking for who could have found him in the deepest part of the forest.

"What the hell?!" He shrieked, "who's there?!"

"Look up," the voice replied.

And as he did so, his eye met a face carved into the bark of the tree he'd been leaning against.

"Oh..." Bill said quietly.

The tree's face looked genuinely concerned. While Bill hurriedly tried to clean himself up, he asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm just swell," he answered, turning to leave in search for a new area of solitude.

"Don't lie. You're upset. What is it that's bothering you?" It questioned further.

"Look, tree-face, I didn't know this was an interrogation. Now if you don't mind I'll be on my way."

"Don't leave. There's obviously something causing you a great deal of trouble and you want to say it but you're scared. You're afraid of letting your guard down and letting others see your true self. And if you don't allow others to help you than you'll be stuck where you areforever. Now get back here."

Bill groaned in frustration and reluctantly turned around.

"Why do you care so much? What's it got to do with you?"

"Because that's what being kind is all about. Caring for others even if you aren't asked to."

Bill rolled his eye and plopped on the ground before him, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"Let's get this therapy session over with. I've got places to be."

"No you don't," another tree chimed in.

"Shut up, you," he snapped.

"Hush, hush!" The first tree interrupted. "I can tell this arrogant attitude is just a show. Now if you'll stop being an ass and act normally we can start. The sooner we start, the sooner you can leave."

"Ugh, fine," he whined.

"Now tell us what is making you cry so heavily."

"A boy," he said shortly, his face heating up immediately. He looked down to hide his shame.

"Oh? And what about him?"

"I- well," he began. And just like that, the feelings came back, and tears sprang up in his eyes.

He sniffled. "I did something really horrible to him, and I feel awful for doing it and I just don't know what to do. I want to apologize but it's not like he'll forgive me for something that terrible."

"What did you do to him?"

"I don't wanna say it."

"We can't help if we don't know what happened. Don't hide the truth, you'll only make things worse."

With this the dam that Bill had tried so hard to keep up burst, and he started crying uncontrollably, letting everything out.

"I took his virginity! And he said no but I still did it! He's too young and innocent but I just didn't listen! He was so pure, he would've aspired to do so many great things, but now he's lost his sanity and all that is gone! Because of me and my selfishness!"

Bill brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his hands, sobbing,"oh fuck..."

"Hey! Careful with your language boy!" Another tree griped.

"I should bring an axe the next time I come here," Bill replied, trying to rebuild his snappy attitude but failed as he was still crying.

"Enough squabbling!" The first tree commanded, "now boy, I get a strange aura from you, that you aren't quite what you seem. Be honest with me now; are you actually human?"

Bill sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "No, I just took on this form a few days ago."

"Then what are you?"

Bill sighed. "I'm a dream demon. Probably the most pathetic one at that. Here I am, crying over a mortal boy and talking to trees. I'm pretty sure that's a new low."

A branch wacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Ok, Ok, you guys aren't that bad!" He whined, rubbing his head.

The original tree resumed the questioning.

"Is that all of the story?"

"Pretty much I guess..."

The tree didn't buy it. He knew he was still holding back something from him.

"No it's not. You're hiding something. Say it," he said sternly.

"It's not really important..." Bill trailed off, looking away.

"If it's part of a story like this then it must be. Now spit it out."

"Ugh, fine! All I was hiding was that I have a weird feeling about how I acted when this happened. It just...didn't feel like something I would do. It didn't seem like it was really me," he explained.

The tree listened thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe it wasn't."

Bill looked up. "What?"

"You're a demon. You've been around for quite a while, so you probably know yourself very well. And if you seemed off, even in the slightest bit, doesn't that tell you something?"

"I don't get what you're trying to say," Bill frowned.

"If you didn't feel like yourself, when you know yourself so well, something must be wrong. It may not have been you."

"Well who else would it be?" Bill scoffed. "Demons can't get possessed. It doesn't work like that."

The tree grinned.

"Or does it?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok is no one interested in the one-shot request deal? I thought it was a pretty good idea, being that you could request almost anything at all and have it written on. I don't understand why no one has come to me with a request yet.**

**Well, if you are planning on giving one, I'd hurry if I were you! Seeing that this wasn't the best idea, I'm probably going to just shut it down in a few days. **

**I would take advantage of this guys! A story with any shipping and plot you want and all you have to do is follow me or write a review! That's a pretty good deal if you ask me!**

**Anyway, as always my tumblr is on my profile, so go check it out or whatever. And please review, whatever your opinions may be. It really kind of hurts when you write something for other's entertainment and no one gives you feedback. I'm not really asking much, I'd just like someone to tell me what they think of my writing.**

** Enjoy the rest of the winter break I guess. **

**~Unique Pines**


	13. Sleeping and Leaving

"You ready to go home, kiddo?"

Dipper blinked, and sat up from a rather fitful nap. Despite sleeping his entire time at the hospital, his sleep was fruitless, as it was infested with nightmares. He was still exhausted.

He looked up to Mabel and Stan standing in the doorway, his question still hanging in the air. Dipper nodded slowly. He attempted to slide off the bed, but as soon as his weight was put on his foot (the one that had taken a dress shoe to the ankle) his legs gave and he stumbled. Mabel rushed to his side and caught him before he could fall, thankfully.

Stan supported his other side and eased him to his feet. Dipper hissed in pain, God, _everything_ hurt. He bit his lip, hard, to keep a whimper from escaping his lips. His ankle was twisted, his collarbone ached, his stomach swam, and most of all, his bottom was so sore he could barely stand. The memory of Bill taking his... innocence, sprang forward, and Dipper desperately pushed it away in fear of breaking down in front of his family.

He rounded the door to see Soos and Wendy waiting with hopeful eyes and reassuring smiles.

"Hey Dip," Wendy grinned, pushing more strands of her wild red hair out of her face. Judging by her bloodshot eyes and tangled hair, Dipper guessed she hadn't gotten any sleep either.

Soos looked no better. He looked on the verge of crying hysterically, but sniffled and mustered up a weak smile instead.

"Missed you, dude," he said softly.

Dipper's heart swelled over the fact that these people loved him so dearly. They had been so worried about him ever since they heard what happened, and Dipper was thankful to have them all so caring for him.

But... What did they think of him now? Did they think he was... dirty? Now that he had been touched, tainted, and used?

It's not like it was his fault but... this would forever separate him from the rest. He would never be the same person after what had happened to him.

Dipper pushed down the rising anxiety and tried to focus on getting out of the hospital without falling flat on his face.

His family and friends followed him as he slowly made his way down the hall with the help of Mabel and Stan. Eventually they made it to the car, and Mabel helped him in as Stan turned over the engine. He tried not to cry out from the pain in his bottom as he scooted to the middle of the backseat. Mabel climbed in after him on the left, and Wendy sat to his right. Soos took shotgun and Stan got behind the wheel, and after checking that everyone was buckled in, Stan pulled out of the parking space.

A peaceful silence settled over the car, every one deep in their own thoughts. Dipper himself was already thinking of what his life would be like now, after this whole ordeal, and flashbacks played in his mind. But despite his excessive worry, his eyelids grew heavy after having such restless sleep the previous nights. Surrounded by those he loved most, he finally felt somewhat safe. Looking at each of them one last time before he drifted into sleep, Dipper's head lolled onto Wendy's shoulder, and she lovingly pulled him close and stroked his hair as he dozed off. She laid her head on top of his and closed her eyes as well, grateful that her friend was finally okay and in her care.

Dipper inhaled her sweet scent, so familiar, a reminder of home, and felt his sister squeeze his hand and kiss his cheek before he finally slipped into full unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Hey nerds. Got on a billdip kick again. I just got into a monster falls kick though, so expect an update there. Yep. So... as per usual, check out my tumblr, follow it, and review dudes!**

**Happy late birthday America!**

**~Unique Pines**


	14. Flashbacks and Heart Attacks

"So, you're telling me, a _demon, _got possessed?" Bill asked skeptically.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," the tree replied.

Bill narrowed his eyes at the face encased in bark.

"Now how the hell would that work?"

The tree pondered this, then answered, "Perhaps, a more powerful demon took over your body?"

Bill shook his head and looked at the ground in thought. "I would've known that right away... I would've been cast out of the body... but I was still in it the whole time? I couldn't have been possessed... so there's really no way of getting around the fact that I'm just a piece of shit."

"Language!" A tree barked (pun intended).

Bill whirled around to confront this tree with a sudden rage built up from his excessive irritability. His eyes glowed a dangerous yellow, bright and fierce.

_"I swear on Satan himself if you tell me to watch my language one more time I will make you into a dining set!"_

"Easy, easy," the first tree chided.

Bill huffed and turned back around, his eyes settling back to their usual color as he tried to regain his composure.

"As I was saying," Bill resumed, "wouldn't I have felt it, or at least have gotten thrown out if something else entered my body? I don't think two entities can be in one vessel at the same time anyway..."

The tree appeared to shake it's head in disagreement, resulting in a shower of leaves raining down from his branches.

"My boy-"

"I'm eons older than you."

The tree stopped at that. "But none the wiser. You certainly don't act like it."

Bill's cheeks flared red in anger. How dare he say that! To someone as powerful as Bill! Bill could disintegrate him with a thought! Level him to nothing but few smoking twigs in the dirt!

But... Bill knew he was right. For someone as old as himself, he certainly did not act of his age. He wasn't wise, or kind, or noble. He was evil, and childish. He certainly had knowledge, but not wisdom. And those are both two entirely different things.

Shouldn't he be putting all this to good use? Saving the world, helping the lesser beings, doing good deeds... instead of wreaking havoc simply because he could. Instead of letting his own selfish desires get the best of him. Instead of... raping young boys.

The bad memories came back in a flood, and Bill squeezed his eyes shut, but the images were glued to the back of his eyelids. There was no escaping these horrific scenes.

_Dipper pinned underneath him, weak and defenseless. Crying his eyes out as he begged for this to stop, but Bill still kissing him and leaving wounds all over his skin. He writhes in pain as Bill bites his fragile flesh again and again. The embarrassment on his face when Bill strips him down to his underwear. He's embarrassed of the bulge in his boxers, embarrassed of how his body is reacting to Bill's touch. He's absolutely disgusted, probably wishing he could disown his body. But he can't help the way his body responds to Bill, as much as he'd like to._

_He shivers in the chilly night air, completely exposed now. His face flustered, his body sweaty and riddled with bites and scratches. Tears stream down his cheeks silently, from big fearful eyes that watch Bill with horror. But Bill approaches anyway, touching where the boy least wants it. He shudders at the contact, biting his lip and suppressing a sound. His grip on the tree roots tighten, trying to keep himself together as Bill touches him more. He lets go at last, and Dipper opens his eyes with the slightest bit of hope that maybe, _maybe, _he's done. But he should know better than to think Bill wouldn't go all the way. _

_The worst of the memories come. His scream when Bill pushes into him, his hands flailing for something sturdy to hold on to as he tries and fails to cope with Bill inside of him. He whimpers as fresh tears come down, the pain just too much for his body to handle. But Bill ignores this, and begins to move. _

_Dipper is shouting, moaning, and panting all at once. His face is cherry red, beaded with sweat and streaked with tears. With every rough thrust from Bill he cries out, continually get pushed into the tree his back is pressed against. He suddenly moans loudly, and Bill knows he's reached his end, as Dipper releases on to Bill. But just like that his eyes flutter, and he's passed out from the pain and the pleasure, now a limp ragdoll under Bill. Bill finishes soon after, then pulls out, leaving Dipper laying on the forest floor. He stands, snaps his fingers, and is clean and fully dressed again, as if this never happened. He manifests a silky gold blanket with his trademark brick pattern printed into the fabric, and wraps the unconscious boy in it. He picks him up bridal style, his head lolling to the side and his limbs hanging slack. Bill carries him home, and leaves him on the porch like some unwanted puppy. _

Suddenly Bill is back in the present, with various disembodied voices floating around his ears. He can't make out what they say though, nor can he see anything clearly. Eventually, everything focuses and becomes sharper, and the voices are shouting. He's surrounded by trees, swaying as if riddled with anxiety. The voices shout clearly now, _"Wake up! What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?"_

He blinks, and remembers he's in the clearing with the talking trees. He sits up slowly, and all the trees go still and silent, watching him with anticipation. He turns to the main tree with a blank look, and the tree returns it with one riddled with worry.

"What happened?"

Bill only looked back down, covered his face with his hands and sighed.

"You suddenly fell to the ground, and... you sat there with a terrified look, wide-eyed, like a deer in headlights. You curled up and wouldn't move, even with us shouting. You stayed like that for a good few minutes."

"Flashback," Bill grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Been getting 'em a lot since it happened."

The tree exhales audibly after a few moments of silence. Bill looks up to see his features wearing a concerned look.

"This only furthers my point."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, things are heating up, huh? Stay tuned for more~ *wink***

**I think you guys will especially want to check my tumblr out now that I'm telling you this:**

**I'M GIVING OUT FREE ART REQUESTS! I'M PUTTING THIS IN ALL CAPS SO THOSE OF YOU WHO SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTES SEE IT! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**Yeah, so definitely check out the details on that. And if you really think about it, I'm also kinda giving out story/one shot requests too. So why not follow my tumblr? **

**As always, review dudes!**

**~Unique Pines**

**PS:**

**Ugh, it's 4:30 AM and I have to get up sorta early... You guys better know that I love you...**


	15. Drinks and Dreams

_"S- Stop!" He cried, desperately trying to pry the wandering hands off his body. But Bill only snarled and shoved him back to the tree trunk and continued. _

_His criminal hands trailed down to where he knew they would be inevitably, but hoped it wouldn't come to that. He struggled to keep in his sounds, unwanted, as Bill touched him. He hated that he was reacting this way, hated that his body convulsed under his hands. He wanted to disown his body, wanted no part of this filth, just to be pure and not... used. But Bill thought otherwise._

_When Bill went to do his worst, the most violating thing of it all, Dipper failed to keep in the noises he made. He screamed at first, the pain was awful, but then when he started moving his mind went on overload. So much at once, so much to take in. The excruciating pain, the pleasure, the embarrassment. He simply couldn't handle it. He writhed and flailed under the body that used him, wanting something to hold on to, anything but him. He moaned involuntarily when Bill brushed a certain spot, and instantly regretted it, hating himself for how it felt. Bill of course noticed and repeated, until Dipper could not withhold any moans, cries, or shouts. His head and back were pounded into the tree trunk behind him, while his hands kept a death grip on the roots. By now it was intolerable, all of this, and he struggled not to faint. He bit his lip so hard it split, and the tears ran fresh down his cheeks. Too much, too much..._

_But then, he felt a warmth swell up in his abdomen, one he could not withstand, and found his forced finish. And promptly after doing so, his stomach swam, and everything went black._

"No! No..." Dipper sat upright in his bed, heaving, tears rolling down his face.

He knew the nightmares would come, there was no avoiding them. They'd be with him forever now. An eternal burden on his shoulders. He sobbed and let his head fall into his hands, unable to keep in his tears after reliving his pain.

A lamp clicked on next to him. Footsteps padded over to him, and warm, gentle arms wrapped around his shaking form, pulling him close.

"Mabel..." he muttered into his palm, "I keep seeing it... over and over..."

The mattress dipped as she took a seat next to him. "Ssh, ssh, I'm here. It's okay."

_But it's not okay, _he thought.

"Try not to think about it. Try not to think period. Just... calm down, take a deep breath... you're safe now."

"But Mabel, I'm not, he could come back anytime-"

"Ssh. He'd have to get through me, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, and Soos for him to ever lay a hand on you again. And I'm not letting that happen. None of us are. You're here, you're safe. You're with your family."

Dipper looked down, and nodded slowly. He tried to steady his breathing, get his heart rate down.

"How about I get you something? My legendary hot cocoa, maybe?"

"That'd be great, yeah..." he replied softly.

"Okay. Then you sit tight, try and relax, and I'll be right back."

After a few minutes Mabel returned. In her hands a steaming mug of chocolate, with various toppings piled up. She generously handed it to her trembling twin, who graciously accepted it.

He studied the handiwork of her gift. The creamiest, richest hot cocoa known to man (he honestly had no idea how she made just the regular box kind taste so good, she'd never tell), topped with whipped cream, toasted marshmallows, cookie bits, chocolate candies, and all coated with melted chocolate. Sticking picturesquely to one side was a chocolate flavored wafer straw, beautiful with its brown barber pole stripes.

He took a sip. It was heaven. The heat swirled in his chest after he swallowed, a feeling he'd never get tired of in a million years. For the first time in a while he felt genuine happiness, if only a little bit.

Mabel smiled as she watched her brother enjoy the treat. She'd take care of him. Protect him. She couldn't let anything get to him again, not after she failed him the first time. She'd never let anyone harm him ever again, or else they'd get her full wrath. The only way anyone could ever reach him again was if they pried her cold hands from her twin and stepped over her dead body. And that would never happen. Never.

Mabel was here. Mabel was angry. Mabel was ready.

Her blood boiled with rage and bloodlust, and the need for revenge. But she simply smiled as her brother finished the drink and she held out her hand to take it.

"Thank you," he said quietly as she turned to leave.

"Anything for you," she whispered.

_Anything... _she thought, and her malicious grin was unseen to Dipper as she left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap guys, Mabel's _really _pissed. Bill better watch the fuck out for her, just sayin'...**

**Anyway, y'all know the drill, I have shit to do, so it'll probably be a while until you hear from me again, my apologies. Appreciate you guys sticking with me.**

**As always, review and follow me on tumblr.**

**Later skaters!**

**~Unique Pines**


End file.
